


Epic

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Lydia say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "Master Plan" and "Tattoo" with spoilers up through the latter. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Meet Me on the Equinox" by Death Cab for Cutie.

Lydia’s car sat in front of the Whittemore house. “So I guess this is goodbye” said Lydia from the driver’s seat.

“I guess so” said Jackson, making no move to get out of the car.

After a moment’s silence, Lydia asked “What time does your flight leave tomorrow?”

“8 a.m.”

“That’s early.”

“Yeah.”

Another moment of silence passed. Then, Jackson said “I should probably go before my mom comes out to see what we’re doing.”

“Okay” said Lydia.

As Jackson climbed out of the car, he turned to Lydia, who looked close to tears. “We were pretty epic, weren’t we?”

Lydia smiled. “The most epic.”


End file.
